love lives again
by demonlord5000
Summary: 20 years after stan's suicide, a new killer has come to south park. what are this killer's motives? and what does it have to do with stan? sequal to love dies.
1. Chapter 1

Karen McCormick, though 26 years old, still lived with her brother kenny in Indiana. After Kenny's friend stan went insane, killed half of his classmates, then committed suicide, kenny became paranoid, got custody of his sister, and they moved to Indiana. Karen was sad to leave her friends- scratch that, FRIEND behind. But she was overjoyed when kenny took her to the Indy 500. Now, after many years way from south park, the two were considering going back for a visit.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow karen." kenny said as he opened a book called catching fire. After all these years, kenny was still a hunger games fan.

"Alright, I'm going to bed kenny. Night." she kissed her brother goodnight, and left the room. It wasn't long before Karen's bloodcurdling cry filled the house.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"KAREN!?" kenny threw his book on the ground and charged to Karen's room. He threw the door open, and saw a cloaked figure jump out the window, and karen on the ground, a knife embedded in her side, and her face as pale a her bed sheet…


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle looked on as his eight year old son, stan played with his Terrence and Phillip dolls(Like father like son huh?) and then to his wife , lizzy, who was pregnant with another kid. Twin girls this time.

"Kyle, could come…" ever since her encounter with stan, lizzy had major brain damage. It affected her speaking in many ways. One way is that she had trouble finishing her sentences. Kyle got up and walked to her.

"What is it, Liz?"

"Baby names." she said shortly.

"Oh, what do want to name them?"

"Wendy and Rebecca would…" kyle nodded in an understanding way.

"I'm sure mark would appreciate that." lizzy nodded and asked kyle to take her to the kitchen. Her brain damage made it hard for her to walk, so she spent most of her time in a wheel chair. Kyle brought her to the kitchen, then went to get on his laptop to see if he had to defend anyone. Kyle had taken up his dad's old job as a lawyer, and as a reward, his parents gave him the house. He found it hard to care for an eight year old boy and a pregnant women with brain damage. He got on the laptop, and after checking his e-mail, he checked the news, nothing interested him, until the name McCormick caught his attention. He read the link;

McCormick girl murdered.

This worried kyle. Kenny's mom died of drug overdose, so there was only one McCormick girl. He knew that Neither kenny nor karen were married. He clicked the link.

_Sunday, July 4, Karen McCormick, age 26, was found in her bedroom with a knife in her side. Despite her brother's immediate 911 call, karen bled out by the time the paramedics arrived. Her distraught brother, kenny, says that he heard karen scream in her room, and when he got in there, he saw a figure jump out of her window. Kenny says he would have chased the figure, but his sister came first…_

Kyle was to shocked to read any thing else. Who would murder poor, sweet karen? Kyle picked up his phone and dialed kenny.

"H-hello?" kenny answered tearfully.

"Kenny, I… I heard about karen… I'm so sorry."

"Th-thanks buddy. I just can't believe this happened."

"If there's any thing you need, just ask kenny."

"Can you come to Karen's funeral? It'll be in south park, karen always wanted to have here funeral at home."

"Alright buddy, I'll be there…"


	3. Chapter 3

Karen's funeral was grim. All that remained of her family was there, so, just Kenny. As the funeral went on, Kyle could have sworn he heard a voice, _his voice. _Kyle heard Stan's voice, heard Stan calling him. How the hell was that possible. Later that night, Kyle sat in his study, pondering whether he did hear Stan, or if he was going insane. He jumped when his laptop alerted him to an email. It was from sally turner, who had stopped speaking when she heard that Stan had murdered her cousin Heidi.

_Kyle,_

_Here's a chat room conversation I had with Stan a few days before red was murdered._

Why would sally send him this? Kyle clicked the email attachment, and was stunned by the conversation he saw. He recognized Stan's penname, animallover92, and sally's penname, redhead2…

_Redhead2: what's up dude?_

_Animallover92: it's the opposite of down._

_Redhead2: ha, good one. I heard you're tutoring red in a couple of days._

_Animallover92: yeah, she needs help for that test._

_Redhead2: and some "Other things"?_

_Animallover92: sick sally! You know I'm dating Wendy!_

_Redhead2: I saw the way you stare at red._

_Animallover92: we're just friends!_

_Redhead2: admit it, you like her._

_Animallover92: …fine! I admit it! I like red!_

_Redhead2: tell her. Don't keep your feelings locked up._

_Animallover92: fine, I'll tell her while I'm tutoring her. But don't you or Heidi interfere, or you'll regret it!_

_Redhead2: the hell is that supposed to mean!? Stan!?_

_Animallover92 has signed off._

_Redhead2: Dammit!_

Kyle was taken back at what he just read. Stan liked RED? He was going to tell her, before her death. And what did Stan mean, when he told sally not to interfere? Did this mean that he was insane BEFORE red's death? He left the house to take a drive, leaving Kenny, who was moving back to South Park, to watch his wife and kid. His drive was cut short when he encountered police cars at mark cotswolds' house. He found Kevin stoley close by.

"Kevin, what's going on?"

"Mark's been murdered…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle walked around mark's house quietly, looking for any sign of who might be the killer. He was sidetracked by the pictures mark kept on the mantle. One of which depicted his first kiss with Rebecca.

"I didn't even know mark was there." Kyle said to himself. Then his thoughts turned to Stan. Only on person could tell hi answers. He took out his phone, and dialed shelly marsh.

"What!?" she yelled when she picked up.

"Shelly, before Stan started murdering people, did he show signs of insanity?"

"…"

"Shelly?"

"I would wake up in the middle of the night, and he would be drawing pictures in his own blood. He did things, but no one believed me. SHE knew more about Stan's insanity then me."

"Who?"

"That girl he was always with, black hair, political… wore a pink berate…"


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle wanted answers, and only wendy could give them. He arranged a séance to call her spirit. It turned out hopeless. After five hours of calling, there was absolutely no result. He later found himself pacing in his study when his phone rang.

"What is it kenny?"

"I don't know, I… I just feel like Karen's right here with me."

"How long?"

"Since the séance dude."

"Well, at least we got one result!"

"I doubt Wendy will come dude, she's been dead for 20 years."

"Yeah, to this day, I still feel sorry for her."

"Yeah, I mean- _BZZZZTT_" the line went down.

"What the fuck!?" kyle heard shuffling behind him. And, despite his fears, turned around. He jumped when his eyes met those of a 10 year old wendy testaburger.

"Wendy, I…I. What are you doing here?"

"You called me." she had been dead for so long, kyle had forgotten how sweet and gentle her voice was.

"I called you six hours ago!"

"It takes a lot of energy to get here Kyle! Now what do you want, I'm tired!" indeed, her hair was messy and she looked like she hadn't slept in a LOOOOOONNNGGG time.

"You know stan was insane. Why didn't you tell anyone!?" she didn't respond.

"Wendy!?" she was quiet, tears were cascading down her ghostly cheeks. She looked at kyle with sad eyes. And the next four words she spoke, horrified him.

"He tortured me kyle…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Wendy lay on the cold floor of the dark basement, a trickle of blood leaking from her mouth. Her eyes darted around the room, and she tried to push herself up, only for stan to kick her in the face. She collapsed once more. Stan bent down and grabbed her by the throat._

"_I didn't tell you to get up wendy." he said coldly. He punched her in the stomach hard, causing her to spit blood into his face. He threw her to the ground with force, then took out his pocket knife, pulled her jeans off, and pressed the blade into her thigh. Wendy shrieked with pain, and soon stan stopped, and looked into her eyes with a deadly glare…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"NO, NO!" the spirit girl shrieked. Kyle's full attention was on her. He couldn't believe it. The boy he had been friends with since before preschool, had done those things to poor wendy.

"Wendy, I…"

"He used me like a toy kyle, as his puppet."

"But he's gone…"

"HE RAPED ME KYLE!" the girl's shriek horrified him. "YOU THINK REBECCA WAS HIS ONLY VICTEM!?"

"Oh my god…" the girl broke into tears, collapsing to the floor.

"No, wendy, I need to know the truth. Is there any chance you could bring stan here?"

"He's in a different place kyle! A place I can't get to."

"Well then, can you take me to that place?" wendy looked at him for a moment, then told him to sit down. He did as he was told, and wendy entered his body. At first, kyle felt like he jumped into Antarctic waters. Then, he blacked out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Kyle woke up in a quiet meadow, it was sunny and peaceful. It did not take him long to realize that he was 10 years old again. He stood and walked quietly around the meadow, eventually coming up to a pond. He noticed a shady looking tree and got closer. He hid in a bush and saw two people; red was there, laying asleep next to her companion. Kyle's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the boy, who was stroking red's hair, was stan…


	7. Chapter 7

It was stan, sitting there with the sleeping girl, stroking her hair lovingly. Kyle drew forward a little bit, wanting to get a closer look.

"Kyle…" he drew back when red said his name, then he realized she was talking in her sleep. He drew forward again…

*CRACK*

"Dammit!" kyle muttered under his breath as he drew his foot away from the broken branch. Too late. His eyes rolled up to meet stan's. The boy patted the ground next to him. Kyle sat with him.

"Don't worry about red, she's a heavy sleeper." kyle looked stan in the face, and he looked better then kyle had ever seen him. Happier.

"Good to see you buddy." kyle didn't speak.

"Did I do something wrong?" that was the breaking point. Kyle stood, his face full of rage.

"YES YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG, AND YOU KNOW IT!" stan was not fazed by the shouting, and red showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"Tell me kyle, what is it that's bothering you?"

"YOU KILLED YOUR FRIENDS STAN! THEY HAD NOTHING AGAINST YOU!"

"They didn't trust me, they blamed me for red's murder, when the real killer was cartman!" kyle drew back a little. He had not heard the name cartman in 20 years.

"THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS! AND WHAT ABOUT REBECCA COTSWALDS!?"

"What about her?"

"YOU RAPED HER! DIDN'T YOU FEEL REMORSE!?"

"All I felt at that time was pleasure."

"AND WHAT ABOUT WENDY!?" stan narrowed his eyes at that name.

"Yes, what about wendy?"

"SHE TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER! HOW YOU TORTURED HER, RAPED HER! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU!?" kyle noticed that he was pissing stan off as the boy stood to face kyle. Red stirred a little.

"You hurt them stan, innocent people! Sally turner won't even talk anymore because of you!"

"Then she's doing what I told her to do." this stunned kyle.

"Wha- what?"

"Have you noticed that sally and Heidi's handwriting are EXACTLY the same? When sally found out heidi was dead, I struck up a deal with her."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"It was sally who wrote that letter to cartman. The one that led to his death in that graveyard." kyle was horrified. How could someone as sweet as sally turner help in a murder?

"Cool, huh?"

"NO IT'S NOT FUCKING COOL!"

"Who's shouting?" red said groggily as she sat up. She recognized kyle immediately.

"Hey kyle." he charged at red, furious, when he was knocked back, his mouth bleeding.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" stan said coldly. His eyes on kyle.

"You're a sick bastard stan!"

"Anything else you want to say!?"

"Yeah, lizzy survived, and I'm married to her you ass fucking psychopath!" that did it, kyle did not react fast enough, and stan's hands were around his throat. Kyle felt the suffocating feeling of being strangled. Saw stan's furious face, and then, everything was dark…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy? Wake up." kyle jolted awake, he was sitting in his chair, his son a few feet away. He was an adult again. Kyle looked at his son and realized, for the first time, that the boy resembled Stanley marsh. His hair was styled like stan's, but it was red, like kyle's hair. And his eyes were the exact same shade of blue. The boy also wore clothes similar to stan. Kyle couldn't believe it.

"Are you alright daddy?"

"Y- yeah, I'm fine, why don't you go play, daddy's going to go visit a friend, kenny can watch you." as kenny had trouble getting a house back in South Park, kyle was letting him stay for a while. He left the house quickly. He would get sally to talk whether she wanted to or not…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_Stan left the house after checking that all four girls were dead. It was then that Heidi's red haired cousin arrived._

"_HEIDI!?" sally called hopefully. She had successfully linked the murders to stan, and wanted to make sure that heidi was safe. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Annie and Esther dead on the floor._

"_HEIDI!?" she called more hopefully as she ran up stairs. It was there that her whole world fell apart. Heidi lay dead in front of the bathroom, a shard of glass in her eye…_

_Sally grabbed her cousin and completely broke down, cradling the dead girl in her arms as her tears streamed down her face and dripped on to the corpse's face. _

"_No, No, NOOO!" it was then she noticed lizzy laying face down in the bathroom. She slowly crawled toward her. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that lizzy was breathing…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Sally shuddered, and tried to shake the haunting memory out of her head once more. It was then she heard a knock at the door…


	8. Chapter 8

Sally opened the door, her gaze finding Kyle. He came in without invitation.

"I want answers sally."

"…"

"You helped him, you helped Stan kill cartman!" her eyes widened in fear. She took a few steps back, Kyle grabbed her.

"I don't want to hurt you sally. I need to know why you helped Stan, after he murdered Heidi, please tell Me." their gaze met, and, to Kyle's relief, sally opened her mouth…

But before she could say anything, there was a crash, and she collapsed. Kyle looked down at her in horror, a bullet wound in her side, and crimson blood pooling on the ground…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up to the sound of beeping, and realized she was in a hospital room. Her gaze found Kyle, who not noticed she was awake, and was walking out of the room. She noticed more people in the room, and pretended to still be sleeping.

"How could someone try to murder sally?" Kenny whispered quietly.

"Dude, there are lots of psychopaths out there." Kevin stoley answered. The door opened, and Kyle's voice joined in.

"Guys, it's getting late, you should go."

"What about you?"

"I just want to make sure sally's OK." She heard footsteps, and the door closing. She opened her eyes a bit, and made out Kyle sitting next to her, his face in his hands.

"God sally, I didn't want you to get hurt." It was then, sally surprised him, by speaking for the first time in 20 years.

"Kyle…"


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle shot up at the sound of sally's voice. It was cracked from not being used for so long, but still as sweet and gentle from when she was a child. Sally smiled at him, but that faded quickly.

"Sally, y-you're…"

"Talking?"

"Y-yeah."

"I think you wanted information?"

"Why did you help Stan?"

"Because he promised me something, and I was so stupid, I believed him."

"What did he promise you?"

"Heidi… I was so young I thought he was telling the truth!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sally reached the barley breathing girl, how the hell was lizzy still alive? Just when she reached for lizzy's hand, she felt one grab her shoulder, and violently throw her onto the wall. She looked up, and her eyes met Stan's. He was pointing a gun in her face._

"_Go ahead and kill me, I don't care anymore!"_

"_We'll see sally. But for now, I'll make you a deal. I can bring Heidi back to life."_

"_YOU CAN!?"_

"_Yes, but you must do something for me first."_

"_Anything!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was so stupid to believe that he could bring Heidi back!" Kyle placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry sally, you were always stupid." She glared at him.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

"Right, sorry, I'll leave you alone." And with that, he left the room, to find Kenny.

"Sorry dude, you're my ride."

"It's OK; I think sally's going to be…"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Sally!?" the two charged into the room in time to see sally throw a figure off of her. He looked at the figure's face, and was horrified by the sight, he looked into the face of his own son…


	10. Chapter 10

"I…I." kyle was at a loss for words.

"I'm taking after my namesake daddy, isn't that cool?"

"NO IT'S NOT COOL!" kyle knew his son had schizophrenia, but he never thought it would lead to THIS!

"But the other stan was your best friend, weren't you proud of him?"

"You can't be proud of a murderer!"

"Whatever, I don't want to be a big brother, so I'll go kill mom." and with that, the boy leapt out the window, leaving the three stunned. Kyle turned to kenny.

"Kenny, you've got to help me!"

"Why?"

"If I recall, he killed karen."

"You don't know that." stan popped his head up.

"No, I killed her, it's just surprising how I got from south park to Indiana and back without getting caught."

"I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" kenny screamed as the boy disappeared. "Wait, who's watching lizzy?"

"Porsche."

"The raisins girl!?"

"She's a veterinarian now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

They reached the house and caught stan walking toward kyle and lizzy's room with a knife. The boy stopped to look at his father.

"Don't. you. Dare!" stan shoved the door open as kenny lunged at him. Stan threw the knife, and it hit the wall three inches from a shocked lizzy's head. Kenny grabbed the boy and tightened his fingers around his throat.

"MY SISTER YOU LITTLE ASS FUCKING, FUDGE PACKING, FUCK HOLE! SHE NEVER HURT ANYONE!" stan's face was turning blue as he struggled. "KAREN NEVER HURT ANYONE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" kyle, lizzy, and Porsche, who was in the bedroom with lizzy, watched in horror as stan's struggled less and less, then, finally, he went limp…


	11. Chapter 11

1st person POV:

Um, you guy really don't know me at all, I'm kyle's daughter Rebecca. I must admit, me and my sister wendy weren't to pleased when we found out our would be older brother was a psychopath. But, he's dead now. We never really got to know our mother, the stress of giving birth to twins, she died at child birth. Our father was broken, but, he still took care of us. That kenny guy, he eventually married a relative of my dad's late best friend. I think her name was sophie, and remember that guy, Kevin stoley, he committed suicide when I was five. Something about wanting to be with his sister. It's sad that she was dead, our family is still here though, except dad. He died of a seizure three years ago, me and wendy were only 12 then, but we live with uncle Ike and aunt ruby now, and we're still in south park. But sometimes, when me and my sis walk through the graveyard to see our dad's grave, I see four kids; one boy with a red poofball hat, another boy with a green hat, a girl with a pink parka on, and a girl with red hair. The boy with the green hat and the girl in the parka smile at us, like the know us, then their gone. One day, I asked uncle Ike about them, and he was stunned, he said that those two were my mom and dad as kids. I was relieved to know they were watching over us, but a little creeped out that they were both with a dead murderer all the time…

Anyway, I'll see you guys.

_Me: Ok, story's over, I think I'll go make a one-shot about stan marsh's funeral after love dies. Anyone got any suggestions for a title? If so, send your suggestions through PM. If I don't get any by Sunday, I'll pick the title myself. _


End file.
